


Coffee Run

by RayByAnotherName



Series: The Pendragon Dilemma [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets some insight into Arthur's life and vice versa. </p><p>-<br/>One-shot snippet outside of, but related to, main story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

They’d been studying for hours and Arthur looked like he was about to drop at any moment. Merlin suspected he always looked like that though – he’d gotten a peek at Arthur’s schedule not too long ago. 

“We should take a break,” Merlin grabbed the book in Arthur’s hand from where the blond was laying on the floor. It took Arthur a moment to notice and then his eyes snapped up, “You need a break, Arthur.”

“I’ll fall behind,” Arthur reached for the book. Merlin leaned away and threw the book across the room. Arthur gaped at this. He looked at where the book had flown through the air as if had been a baby or a precious artifact. 

Merlin stood up, stretching. Arthur was still sprawled out on his stomach, staring off towards the book even when Merlin offered him a hand.

“We can go outside, get coffee,” Merlin tried and Arthur – at the mere mention of coffee – perked up. They were out the door in minutes. 

Once they stepped outside Merlin felt instantly more alive. Arthur’s apartment was oppressive, soul crushing even. It might be spacious, but the piles of books, papers, and the mere aura of perpetual studying weighed on Merlin’s spirit. Yeah, it was less distracting than his place, but Merlin lived in the dorms so that wasn’t hard.

Arthur was practically power walking towards the coffee shop at the corner. Merlin suspected it was the main reason Arthur lived in the apartment he did. 

“I really need to teach you how to relax,” Merlin said, “Probably be more useful than the math.” Arthur slowed a bit.

“My sister says that a lot,” Arthur looked sheepish, “That I should relax, I mean.” 

Merlin smiled, “I didn’t know you had a sister.” Arthur shrugged, as if he hadn’t just told Merlin the first personal fact about himself, “Older or younger?”

“Older,” Arthur snorted, “And always points that out too.” Merlin grinned. Arthur softened. He did that a lot when Merlin smiled. He liked it. Merlin melted whenever Arthur smiled – but that really wasn’t all that often.

“Why do you do so much?” Merlin knew prying information out of the blond was difficult – he was more closed off than a locked door. It was frustrating. Especially since Arthur seemed quite lonely. 

Arthur shrugged again, looking away, “My dad, he – he expects a lot.” Arthur frowned, “I want to make him proud.” 

Merlin watched him duck his head and avert his eyes, “That’s why I’m taking the Shakespeare class,” Merlin offered and Arthur looked up again – or down since Merlin was shorter. “My dad’s an academic, Literature, I’m hoping we can have an actual conversation or something.”

Arthur nodded, chuckling darkly, “Pretty much my entire degree right there.” 

“Well, we can always practice on each other,” Merlin smiled. Arthur laughed and Merlin almost tripped at the joyous sound. 

They entered the coffee shop together. Arthur’s eyes closed as the scent of coffee wafted around them. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the near orgasmic expression Arthur was making.

“You might have problem,” Merlin told him as he started laughing. Arthur opened his eyes, scowled, and got in line.

“It’s only a problem if there’s no coffee.”


End file.
